


Doctor! Doctor!

by somethingfamiliar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Athlete Lee Jeno, Bottom Lee Jeno, Confident Na Jaemin, Doctor Na Jaemin, Doctor/Patient, Jaemin is the Hyung, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Na Jaemin, Why Did I Write This?, like gasoline and matches probably, the opposite of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: Jeno has an injury. Jaemin is good with his hands.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Doctor! Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> * Please note that I'm merely using the members of NCT as characters in a story and would, in no way, be trying to abuse their content, personal image or work with anything I've written. *
> 
> Un-beta'd, we die like WOMEN

Out of all the things Jeno had been told by his coach, he’d heard this line the most:  _ don’t get injured _ . As he walked into the Physiotherapy department, his coach at his side, he was reminded of that line. He grit his teeth, limping as his muscles cramped painfully. He had a race coming up, almost a month from now, and if he couldn’t compete because of this, he was sure his coach would castrate him. 

“Mister Lee Jeno-nim?” Jeno looked up to see a doctor standing at an open door, one he hadn’t seen before and it surprised him to find that he seemed young enough to probably be his junior. 

“You’re not Doctor Kwon.” He blurted out, receiving an elbow to his ribs from his coach.

“I’m sorry, he just means that we usually have another doctor. Please look after him.” His coach spoke up before Jeno could embarrass himself anymore. The doctor smiled, eyes squinted in amusement behind his glasses. 

“Ah, yes, Doctor Kwon is on maternity-leave right now, so I’ve taken on her patients for the time being. Would you like to come in, Jeno, let’s see the problem.” The doctor held the door as Jeno stumbled in, lifting himself onto the examination table and shooting a look back towards the door where his coach was giving him an encouraging nod before Jaemin shut the door. 

“Um, it’s my thigh, it keeps cramping up and sometimes the pain can spread up to my hips, it’s mainly my left leg, but sometimes it can be both.” Jeno launched into an explanation, unprompted. The doctor nodded slowly, looking at him cautiously before collecting a clipboard from his desk and scribbling something down. 

“Okay, well, seeing as I’ll be your doctor for the next few weeks, let’s get acquainted. I’m Na Jaemin.” He extended a hand, skipping back to greetings before continuing, “Doctor Kwon’s notes say you’ve been running professionally for almost 4 years now, but you only started sprints this year? How are you finding them in comparison to long distance?” Jaemin asked curiously. Jeno paused to process the question for a moment, turning it over in his head. It felt strange that it wasn’t Doctor Kwon asking these questions, he was used to her asking these questions, but Jaemin was… well,  _ not _ Doctor Kwon. 

“Fine, it’s a little tough sometimes, I can get a bit stiff if I do long distances again after having done sprints, but it’s okay. Only my hamstrings and ankles have a problem.” Jeno explained, trying to ease himself into this- Jaemin was going to be his doctor for a while anyway, he needed to get used to it. Jaemin hummed, scribbling something down then ushering Jeno to lay back on the table. 

“Tell me if it hurts.” Jaemin began, prodding the arch of his foot first, fingers pressing in soothingly before he moved up over the left ankle and then switching to do the same on the right. He was at Jeno’s thighs by the time he mumbled, hissing through his teeth as Jaemin pressed his fingers against a tightly strung muscle in his hamstring,

“Y-Yeah, there. It hurts there.” He mumbled, pressing his lips together and groaning as Jaemin began working his fingers skillfully into the muscle. Jaemin held back a gentle smile as Jeno lay back in his shorts with pleasured sighs falling from his lips, it had Jaemin feeling things. 

“If it’s your hamstrings then I need to check if there’s further damage, can you flip onto your front for me.” He asked, waiting for Jeno to turn to lay on his stomach. Jaemin hummed quietly, hand kneading into the back of his thigh at the tight knot, trailing higher once it began to ease and Jeno could feel his fingers slipping slightly under the hem of his boxers. 

“Th-that feels good.” Jeno breathed out, gently melting into the touch, completely aware that this was verging on inappropriate, but Jaemin had a way with his fingers and Jeno’s coach had forbidden him from getting laid months ago now. He didn’t know how much more he could take with a hot doctor kneading his ass. 

“Does it, Jeno?” Jaemin asked a little teasingly, voice coaxing something in Jeno and he hummed his confirmation, “You sound like you need more than just some deep tissue massages.” He added, leaning a little closer to Jeno’s face where he lay with his forearms beneath his head, face burning and lip quivering in desperation. He needed something more, Jaemin was right. 

“I- it’s been awhile since someone touched me.” Jeno whispered, Jaemin’s fingers going light over his ass, fingers beneath the fabric and higher than before. 

“And what about me? Would you let me touch you?” Jaemin asked, kneading his ass shamelessly. Jeno whimpered softly, nodding,

“P-please, I know we’re not supposed to, but I need you inside of me.” Jeno felt tears of embarrassment prick his eyes as he mumbled, biting hard on his lower lip. In a quick motion, Jeno’s boxers were discarded and he was burrowing his face further into his arms to hide his embarrassment. Jaemin noticed, taking handfuls of his pretty ass and squeezing, pulling his cheeks apart to eye his tight little hole. Every inch of Jeno’s pretty body had been waxed in time for the race he had coming up- Jeno thought it was only swimmers who did that, but he’d been surprised to find out he was obligated to as well- and Jaemin was revelling in the expanse of soft, clean skin. Jeno heard Jaemin curse under his breath before he felt him move and the warmth of a hot tongue was descending on his asshole. He let out a choked cry, arching his back in pleasure and if he concentrated hard enough he could feel Jaemin’s teasing smirk on his skin, his hands kneading his ass cheeks roughly. 

“I didn’t expect you to be this hot,” Jaemin mumbled as he dipped his tongue along the crevice between his cheeks, nipping gently before tonguing his entrance again, “I didn’t expect you to be so  _ pretty _ .” It came out a little predatory, but Jeno didn’t mind, not when Jaemin’s tongue felt as good as it did. Jeno let out another shaky breath, reaching behind him to lace his fingers with Jaemin’s where they were held tight on his ass. 

“ _ God, _ it’s been so long,” Jeno wondered if Jaemin knew that athletes were forbidden from this sort of thing during buildups to events. He felt a little whorish about the whole ordeal, maybe Jaemin did this with other patience, maybe Jaemin wasn’t even hot and Jeno’s sex-deprived brain had tricked him into jumping the first man who looked his way, put his hands on him, “Hyung, I need it.” Jaemin let out a darkened chuckle from behind him. It was unprofessional, but in their current position with Jaemin’s tongue up Jeno’s ass and his thighs parted for Jaemin’s benefit, professionalism was the least of his concerns. 

“Be a good boy for me, Jeno, stay still for Hyung.” Jaemin teased, a smile in his voice as he leant back to turn Jeno back over, “Are you sure you can take it? Will you be quiet for me?” Jaemin looked at him carefully, trying to read his eyes, to check he was okay. It was strangely chaste in the heat of the moment, but Jeno knew in that moment that Jaemin wasn’t someone who did this with his other patients. 

“P-please, I- I’ll be good.” Jeno mumbled, face tinged pink as he tried not sob in desperation. Jaemin groaned, leaning down to push Jeno’s shirt up his chest, sucking harshly on his peaked nipples and taking Jeno’s cock into his hand. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be doing this, he knew it was wrong and he could lose his job, but Jeno was- he was  _ beautiful _ , and Jaemin was a professional in making rash decisions in the face of having a good time.

“I’ve only got oil, so we’re going to have to make this quick.” Jaemin mumbled into his skin, releasing his cock after a few slow jerks in his fist, trailing his fingers down his taint enticingly.

“Y-yeah, whatever, just-  _ please _ .” Jeno stuttered out, hands gripping Jaemin’s white coat beneath his fingers. If Jeno was still in his right mind, he’d probably turn down the offer of oil, tell Jaemin that he’d rather use lube or not fuck at all, but he could barely think straight with Jaemin’s skillful fingers kneading his thighs, pressing gently against his spit-slicked entrance. Jeno didn’t like sex to hurt, he failed to find the joy in it, but sacrificing his sensitive ass to the sting of oil in order of getting fucked properly didn’t seem too bad.

“The walls are thin so you’re going to have to be quiet, baby.” Jaemin smirked, knowing Jeno wasn’t the type to be able to keep his moans under wraps and, true to his words, Jeno was groaning at the pet-name. He’d never been one to be particularly quiet anyway, but Jaemin’s fingers were slicked with oil now, pressing hesitantly at his rim. He cut off on a choked sound, biting hard on his bottom lip as he tried to keep Jaemin close to his chest with his fingers still tightly gripping his coat.

“H-hurry,  _ please _ , Jaemin-ah!” Jeno begged softly, arching his back up just as Jaemin pressed his index finger inside him, the burn of oil making him squirm, but Jaemin was quick to hold him down against the examination table.

“I know, baby, just stay still for me and I’ll be fucking you before you know it.” Jaemin teased, lips quirked into a smirk as he began fucking the finger into Jeno properly now, watching his expression turn positively filthy. It wasn’t long before he worked Jeno up to three fingers, silencing his whines with the sleeve of his white coat, fingers pressing into his jaw and Jeno was pleading with his eyes now. Jaemin knew he wouldn’t last long.

“ _P-please_ , I n-need it- _need_ _you_.” Jeno’s voice came muffled from beneath Jaemin’s sleeve, tears filling his eyes as his legs fell open an inch further, desperate and obedient. Jaemin gave in quickly after that, grabbing a condom from his wallet and tearing the wrapper with his teeth, desperately pulling it on and slicking himself up again before positioning himself with Jeno’s legs slung around his waist at the edge of the table.

“What did I say about being quiet?” Jaemin asked, leaning over him and bracing himself on a forearm beside Jeno’s head. It was almost humorous to think that Jeno had begrudgingly come into the clinic to get his leg checked out and now he was half naked with a pretty,  _ fully-dressed _ , quack leaning over him with his cock out. Jeno curled his fingers into Jaemin’s hair, eyes falling shut and mouth parting as he felt the stretch of Jaemin’s cock breach his hole. It hurt, not as much as it would without some sort of lubricant, but it hurt enough for Jeno to almost regret his decision, until Jaemin was leaning in to kiss him slowly, distracting him from the burn.

“ _ Yes-yes! _ ” Jeno hissed out against his lips as he felt Jaemin bottom out, his lips feeling thoroughly abused from the way Jaemin was teething at him, rough and dirty. He wasn't sure if Jaemin had figured him out and knew he liked it like this or whether it was also the way Jaemin liked it and Jeno was just so lucky. He breathed out a sigh as he adjusted to Jaemin’s size, head knocking back against the examination table as Jaemin trailed his lips down to his throat, nipping at his neck and windpipe until Jeno calmed down enough for him to start fucking him slowly. 

“ _ God _ , you’re tight.” Jaemin commented, burying his face into Jeno’s neck as he continued the pace, hips rocking into the backs of Jeno’s thighs and he could vaguely feel the pain in his hamstrings that he got after sprints, but he was much too distracted with pleasure to care, “How did you manage to go so long without getting fucked, you’re fucking gorgeous.” He added, reminding himself that athletes were usually banned from these activities and- if the tightness swallowing his cock was anything to go by- Jeno seemed to have been put on strike for a while now.

“F-faster!  _ Please _ , more, Hyung!” Jeno begged, gripping at his hair as he begged. Jaemin was all too quick to oblige, fucking his hips into him faster, deeper than before and Jeno was letting out a loud series of cries before being silenced by Jaemin’s sleeve again.

“Shh, Jeno, quiet.” Jaemin whispered harshly, meeting his gaze with a stern look, “You wouldn’t want to get caught, would you?” He teased, watching as Jeno shook his head frantically, grabbing at Jaemin’s shoulders as he failed to reach down and touch himself. He was embarrassingly close already and from the smirk playing on Jaemin’s lips, he could tell.

“I’m- I want to come-” Jeno whined, trying his best to keep his voice at a steady whisper, but his cries cut through his voice, making him sound pitchy.

“Already? Poor baby, has it been that long?” Jaemin hummed into his throat, reaching a hand between them to grab at Jeno’s cock, “God, you’re leaking so much. It really has been a while.” He went on, taking pity on him and snapping his hips harder and faster into Jeno’s tight heat. He’d probably end up fucking Jeno into overstimulation if he didn’t catch up with his desperation. He doubted Jeno would be any good at walking properly after this, but he had an inkling that he’d be practically imobile if Jaemin overstimulated him. 

“P-please, Hyung,  _ please _ !” Jeno cut through his thoughts with a rough buck of his hips, trying his best to fuck himself into Jaemin’s hand and simultaneously get Jaemin’s cock deeper inside him. It was a feeble attempt.

“Okay, okay,” Jaemin said with a little smirk, jerking his cock in hand properly now, “You’ve been a good boy for me, Jeno.” He added, thrusts becoming a little stuttered as he grit his teeth, arousal getting the best of him as he watched Jeno’s cock twitch in his hand, spurting another load of precum. Jeno let out a broken cry that Jaemin was all too quick to swallow, lips parted and wet with saliva as he licked into his mouth to quieten him as he came suddenly in Jaemin’s hand, covering his fingers in the sort of cum that only the most intense orgasms can pull from you. Jaemin continued thrusting into him, jaw clenching as he pulled away from Jeno’s lips, pressing his face into the crook of Jeno’s neck as he neared his own orgasm.

“F-fuck! Jaemin-ah,  _ p-please _ , it- it hurts.” Jeno whined, twining his fingers into Jaemin’s hair as he thrashed from overstimulation, but Jaemin knew better than to stop. Jeno was loving this and it was evident in his voice. Jaemin came a moment later, fantasising about all the ways he could overstimulate Jeno if they were in an actual bed with time and possibly a dildo or two. Jaemin slowed to a stop, buried inside Jeno, concealed in the condom.

“Fuck, Jeno, the things I’d do to you.” Jaemin whispered into his hair as he pulled back, lips swollen and hair a mess from where Jeno had tugged it out of it’s neat style. He’d half hoped that Jeno would muss him up a little more, leave a few hickeys, something to keep Jaemin up at night, but he could work with what he’d got.

“I-I don’t want this to end.” Jeno mumbled, wincing as Jaemin finally leant back, pulling out and discarding the condom in the trash. He kept his eyes trained on a loose thread on Jaemin’s white coat, cheeks flushed as he admitted to it. Jaemin came back to the examination table to run his fingers over Jeno’s cheekbone, still a little damp from the hand sanitiser he’d just rubbed into his hands.

“Well, then, it doesn’t have to.” Jaemin replied easily, leaning in to press a short kiss to Jeno’s lips, quickly leaning back to clear up the cum on his stomach with a paper towel, “I still need to sort out your injury you know.” Jeno visibly deflated at that. Jaemin hadn’t meant that they’d see each other again- not in an intimate way at least- this was a job for him, Jeno should know.

“Y-yeah,” He smiled shakily, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, “I- um- maybe we should book another appointment. My coach will get suspicious if I stay any longer.” He said, sitting up on the table, keeping his eyes downcast, fingers occupied with the hem of his shirt.

“Jeno,” Jaemin’s voice sounded different, not anything like Jeno had heard before- but then again, they'd only met thirty minutes ago, “Jeno, look at me?” He asked softly, fingers skating along Jeno’s jawline, featherlight, barely there.

“It’s- honestly, it’s fine, we don’t need to do the whole ‘talking’ part.” Jeno scoffed, faking a smile as he put finger quotes around the word. Jaemin tipped his face up towards him, kissing him properly now, slow, open-mouthed and enough for Jeno to probably get it up again if he wasn’t so in his head.

“I don’t do this with other patients. I’ve  _ never _ done this with other patients.” Jaemin said softly against his lips, sighing before he continued, “Which is why I don’t want you to be my patient. I’ll assign you to someone else until Dr Kwon comes back, I’ll say I’m not qualified or that I’m behind on my other patients or-”

“Why are you telling me this?” Jeno cut in, a deep frown between his brows as he tried not to pout, tried not to sound too frustrated. Jaemin sighed again, cradling his jaw in a gentle grip, 

“Because I want to see you again- not as a patient.” He paused, waiting to see if Jeno had caught on, “I want to take you out to dinner and then probably fuck you against several surfaces before you pass out.” He said, explicitly spelling it out for Jeno and the realisation suddenly donned on him. His face split into a pretty grin, eyes curving into crescents and Jaemin couldn’t help himself from smiling back.

“O-oh, okay.” He replied brokenly, sliding his fingers up Jaemin’s chest and straightening his white coat, “I think- I think I’d like that.” He went on, letting Jaemin slide him to the edge of the table, helping him get dressed again with a wide smile on his face.

“Obviously I’ll have to try and persuade your manager to let you enroll in some extra-curricular.” Jaemin smirked, eyes darting down to Jeno’s cock before looking back up at him teasingly, but Jeno was all too quick to fling his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders and bury his face in his neck, nipping at the skin hard enough to leave a mark.  _ Just what Jaemin had wanted. _

“Screw him, I can do who I want.”


End file.
